Video analytics involves processing video data to detect and identify content, features, information, events, etc., contained in the video frames represented by the video data. The use of video analytics is becoming ever more pervasive in modern society given its ability to improve convenience and security in a host of different applications. For example, video analytics can be used in a wide variety of applications, such as license plate detection for toll collection, facial recognition for passport control operations, object detection for airport screening, etc. Due to its associated processing requirements, video analytics applications can be natural candidates for implementation in a cloud computing environment.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.